


Blue Shadow Virus

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have returned from Orto Plutonia just in time to be sent to the aid of Padmé Amidala. Padmé is on Naboo, with Jar Jar Binks, investigating a potential Separatist plot. There's no time for Anakin and Obi-Wan to sort out the tension between them.<br/>Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan are sent to Theed to assist in the investigation after Padmé uncovers more information about the droid invasion. Anakin is terrified for Padmé's safety, and Obi-Wan is doing his best to keep Anakin calm. With Ahsoka searching for Padmé in the field, Anakin and Obi-Wan wait for the arrival of the clone troopers.<br/>Set before, during and after the events of Blue Shadow Virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Anakin and Obi-Wan returned from Orto Plutonia, Ahsoka was relieved to find that they had stopped fighting.  
  
Almost.  
  
The way Obi-Wan looked at Anakin worried Ahsoka. As always, there was devotion, and love. Now, there was something else. She hoped it wasn’t fear.  
  
Ahsoka managed to speak to him without Anakin present after they’d reported to the Council. She pulled him aside and waved Anakin away. Anakin raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, who shrugged.  
  
“I guess I’ll see you two later,” he said, then left.  
  
“What’s wrong, Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“I was about to ask you the same thing,” she replied. “Obi-Wan…” lowering her voice, she asked, “What did Skyguy do to you? After Mygeeto?”  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. “That’s none of your business, Ahsoka,” he began.  
  
“It kind of is,” she said. “Or should I contact Padmé and get _her_ to talk to the two of you?”  
  
“No, no,” said Obi-Wan. “That won’t be necessary. Ahsoka, everything is fine. Anakin and I have made up.”  
  
“I can tell,” Ahsoka said. She rolled her eyes. “Fine. If you don’t want to talk to me about it, then don’t. But it must have been bad, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Ahsoka…” there was a warning tone in his voice, and Ahsoka put her hands up in surrender.  
  
“All right!” she said. “I’ll leave you alone. Just…” she sighed. “I don’t like it when you two fight. It feels like everything’s going to fall apart, and now we have this… this family, I don’t know if I can lose it.”  
  
Obi-Wan put hand on her shoulder. “It won’t come to that, Ahsoka,” he said gently. “I promise you.”  
  
Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. “You two disagree a _lot_ ,” she said. “Maybe you need to get help from someone else.”  
  
Obi-Wan started off down the corridor, and Ahsoka followed. “That would mean telling someone else,” Obi-Wan said. “And if I went behind his back in this, Anakin wouldn’t trust me.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Then he’s being stupid,” she said. “Did he hurt you, Obi-Wan? Is that what happened?”  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent, staring ahead.  
  
“Well, then you need to tell him that he can’t do that!” Ahsoka said. Grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm, she pulled him to a halt. “I know you love him, Obi-Wan, but that doesn’t mean he can hurt you!”  
  
“Ahsoka, you don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “And this matter is between Anakin and myself, not you.”  
  
Ahsoka huffed. “If _you’re_ going to be stupid about it –”  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a pointed look. “Ahsoka,” he said. “Don’t talk to me like that.”  
  
Ahsoka looked at the floor. “I’m sorry,” she said. Meeting his eyes once again, she added, “I just worry about you and Skyguy. Anyone can see that you would do anything for him. Sometimes he… doesn’t realise that. And he gets… well, you know.”  
  
“Angry? Possessive? Paranoid?” Obi-Wan offered. His shoulders slumped. “I know,” he said. “I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Ahsoka made a crooked line with her mouth. “You’ll figure something out,” she said.  
  
Then she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. Looking up at him, she said, “If I can help at all…”  
  
Obi-Wan returned the hug a little awkwardly. He patted her on the back, and said, “I will let you know if there’s anything you can do, Ahsoka.”


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was lounging on Obi-Wan’s bed when Obi-Wan returned to his rooms. He was only a little surprised to see Anakin there. The man took up space like it belonged to him, and lately he’d been spending more time in Obi-Wan’s. Anakin looked up as Obi-Wan came in, and smiled.  
  
“No, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. Anakin raised an eyebrow. Putting his cloak on a hanger, Obi-Wan added, “Whatever you’ve got planned, no. I’m too tired.”  
  
Anakin sat up. “I don’t have anything planned,” he said. “I just… wanted to be with you, Obi-Wan.”  
  
“Is this because Senator Amidala is off-world?” Obi-Wan sat down on his bed next to Anakin. Anakin draped himself over Obi-Wan’s back, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan’s chest.  
  
“Sort of,” he said. “But I also like spending time with you.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s jaw, just beneath his ear.  
  
“You’re certainly acting like you have nothing planned,” Obi-Wan said dryly. He took his boots off, then pushed Anakin away so he could face him. “You do know that sometimes I don’t _want_ to be around other people?” he said.  
  
Anakin frowned, puzzled. “Well, yeah,” he said. “What does –”  
  
“That sometimes I want to be alone? By myself?”  
  
“Without me,” Anakin clarified. His frown deepened. “Listen, Obi-Wan, if this is about that… what I did, then –”  
  
Obi-Wan held up a hand to stop him. “I don’t need another apology, Anakin. But lately when I look at you… it’s all I can think of.” He stood up, looking down at Anakin.  
  
“Obi-Wan, I never –”  
  
“Never meant to do it, I know,” said Obi-Wan. “But, Anakin, you lost control of yourself and you hurt me.”  
  
“I thought you’d forgiven me.” Anakin crossed his arms.  
  
“I’m trying, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. He sighed. “It is not an easy thing to forgive. How do I know it won’t happen again?”  
  
“It won’t, Obi-Wan, I promise it won’t,” Anakin sat up on his knees, looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “I promise. I love you. I would do anything for you.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed again. He touched Anakin’s cheek gently. “I love you, too, Anakin,” he said. “You know this. But that won’t fix everything, and I know that you know this, too.”  
  
Anakin turned his head to kiss the palm of Obi-Wan’s hand. “I know,” he said. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“If it were anyone else, Anakin, you know I would have to tell the Council.” Obi-Wan sat down on his bed beside Anakin.  
  
“Are you going to?” Anakin asked, his expression carefully blank.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “They would ask too many questions,” he said quietly. Then he looked Anakin in the eyes. “I want to help you. I don’t want this to happen again.”  
  
“It won’t,” said Anakin.  
  
“You can’t know that,” said Obi-Wan. “We need… we need to talk, more. And stop ending our arguments with…” he gave Anakin a look.  
  
Anakin smirked.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “Anakin,” he said. “You know I’m right.”  
  
Anakin wrinkled his nose. “Okay,” he said. Looking away, he added, “I don’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry. I really am.”  
  
Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. “I know,” he said.  
  
“Do you still want me to leave?” Anakin asked quietly. “Are you… do you want me to be alone?”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “No,” he said. “I… I said that because I didn’t want to have this conversation.”  
  
Anakin gave him a small smile. “So it went better than you thought?”  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan’s jaw. Obi-Wan smiled, “Anakin, I’m still too tired for anything strenuous.”  
  
“We don’t have to do anything _strenuous_ ,” Anakin said, kissing Obi-Wan’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Padmé arrived on Naboo with her protocol droid, C3PO, and Jar Jar Binks. Queen Neeyutnee and her bodyguard Captain Typho were waiting in the palace’s spaceport. Once she’d disembarked, Padmé rushed over to them.  
  
“We came as soon as we could, My Lady,” she said. “Have you found any more droids?”  
  
Neeyutnee was calm as she answered. “Only the three,” she said. “But you can be sure they aren’t tourists. I need you to convince the Senate, or the Jedi Council, or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened.”  
  
Padmé knew that her words alone wouldn’t convince anyone. She looked away as she said, “They’ll need more proof. Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough.”  
  
Captain Typho’s wrist comm beeped, and he answered. From the other end of the line, a soldier informed them that a battle droid they had captured was ready for analysis. Gesturing for Padmé to follow, Neeyutnee led them from the hangar to one of the labs beneath the palace.  
  
A Naboo droid brought the battle droid to a table in the middle of the room. As Padmé and the Queen discussed the droid, Jar Jar grew increasingly distracted. On another of the droids he’d found a bug. Because it was Jar Jar, his attempts to catch the bug ended with him accidentally crushing the droid they were trying to interrogate.  
  
The bug fell to the ground, and Padmé knelt to look at it. “Is… this what you were after?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Meesa love him!” Jar Jar replied. “He's a very, very good tongue grabbing. Yousa finden in one placen.”  
  
Padmé narrowed her eyes at him. “Where?” she asked.  
  
“In the mud under the Perlote tree,” he replied.  
  
Padmé frowned, thinking. “Like the mud on this droid,” she said slowly. Then she smiled. Turning to Neeyutnee and Typho, she said, “The Eastern Swamps! I think Jar Jar just found out the location of that lab!”  
  
She got to her feet and rushed off to contact the Jedi Council, Neeyutnee and Typho close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

“They’re obviously planning an attack on Naboo,” Typho said. “It’s the only explanation.”  
  
They stood before a holoprojector, speaking with the Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda. Mace crossed his arms as Typho spoke.  
  
“Delicate the situation is,” Yoda responded. “Two Jedi we will send.”  
  
With a little too much enthusiasm, Padmé stepped forward. “May I recommend General Kenobi and General Skywalker?” She glanced away. When she looked back, she said, “Relations with the Gungans are a little… tense right now, but they trust General Kenobi like one of their own.”  
  
Mace and Yoda shared a look. “Send them, we will,” said Yoda. Then the transmission ended.  
  
Padmé turned to Typho and Neeyutnee, and said, “I want as much information as possible before the Jedi arrive.” She frowned. “See if you and Threepio can download and of the other battle droid’s memory.” Looking to one side, she added. “I’m going to find that lab.”  
  
Typho reached out as if to stop her, but she was already walking away. “Are you sure that’s wise?” he asked.  
  
Padmé didn’t respond. “Come on, Jar Jar,” she said. Together, they left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

“To Naboo you will go,” said Yoda.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stood before the Council. Obi-Wan’s hair was messy, and Anakin was hiding his annoyance at the interruption.  
  
“A Separatist plot Senator Amidala has discovered. Requested General Kenobi, she has.”  
  
Obi-Wan bowed his head. “We will leave immediately, Master Yoda,” he said evenly.  
  
“With you, take your Padawan,” Yoda advised Anakin.  
  
Anakin nodded. “Yes, Master Yoda,” he said. As they left the room, Anakin said, “I’ll find Ahsoka, you go get Rex and the 501st. We’ll meet at the landing bay.” Glancing around to make sure no one could see them, he pulled Obi-Wan into a quick kiss.  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin’s arm. “I’m sure Padmé is fine,” he said quietly.  
  
Anakin nodded. “She can take care of herself,” he said, but he didn’t sound convinced.  
  
“Go get Ahsoka,” said Obi-Wan. As he walked away from Anakin, he said, “I’ll see you at the docks. Don’t take too long.”  
  
Anakin found Ahsoka in the mess hall of the Temple. He sat down at the table across from her and said, “We’re being sent to Naboo.”  
  
Ahsoka raised her eyebrows, and finished her mouthful before replying. “What for?” she said. “Do you think we’ll have time to visit Sola?”  
  
Anakin shook his head sadly. “No,” he said. “There might be a Separatist invasion in the works and Padmé’s gone to scout a lab…” he sighed.  
  
Ahsoka reached across the table and touched his hand. “She’ll be all right,” she said. “She can take care of herself, Anakin.”  
  
“I know!” Anakin snapped. Then, lowering his voice, he said, “I’m sorry, Ahsoka. I’m just worried.”  
  
“You don’t need to yell at me,” Ahsoka frowned. She got up from the table and said, “Well? Are you coming?”  
  
Anakin stood, and followed Ahsoka from the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka departed for Naboo before the clone troopers. It was difficult to travel with Anakin when he was this wound up, and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ended up ignoring him for most of the journey. They didn’t do it deliberately, but he was irritable and snappy and neither of them wanted to be around him.  
  
When they disembarked from their shuttle in the palace’s docks, Anakin charged ahead of Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Threepio, Typho, and a pink-skinned Gungan were waiting in the hanger for them.  
  
“General Kenobi,” said Typho. “Anakin,” he knew them both from their interactions with Padmé. Anakin still wasn’t sure how much Typho _knew_ about their situation. “We’re so glad –”  
  
“Where’s Senator Amidala?” Anakin interrupted. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at him, then glanced at one another. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
  
“She went to look for the lab,” Typho explained.  
  
“And you let her go?” Anakin snapped. Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
Threepio walked forward to address Anakin. “Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind,” he said.  
  
Anakin tried to relax his shoulders, but couldn’t stop himself from frowning. “Good point,” he said. “I know what you mean.” He looked away from the droid.  
  
“This is Peppi Bow,” said Typho, introducing the Gungan. Anakin glanced at her, then back to Typho. “She was the last person to see them,” Typho explained. “Padmé sent her here to safety.”  
  
Peppi Bow stepped forward. “Theysa looking for the sick-maker,” she said.  
  
“They?” Obi-Wan asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Representative Binks was with her,” said Typho.  
  
Artoo beeped at Anakin worriedly. Turning to Ahsoka, Anakin said, “Go with the Gungan. See if you can find them.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “You got it, Master,” she said. Without another word, she and Peppi Bow left the hangar.  
  
Turning back to speak to Typho, Anakin asked, “Why didn’t you send someone to look for them?”  
  
Obi-Wan stepped forward and touched his shoulder. “Anakin,” he said, a warning tone in his voice. Anakin took a deep breath.  
  
Typho answered as if Anakin had asked the question respectfully. “Considering the latest developments,” he said. “We thought it was best to wait for you.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Typho. “What latest developments?” he asked.  
  
As they followed Typho from the hangar, Obi-Wan took Anakin’s hand in his. “Calm yourself, Anakin,” he said, squeezing Anakin’s hand. “I’m with you, and Ahsoka’s going to find Padmé. Everything will be all right.”  
  
Anakin sighed. “It’s hard. To stay calm,” he said.  
  
“I know,” said Obi-Wan. “I know.”  
  
Typho took them to the holocomm room. In the centre of the holoprojector table was a battle droid head. “We performed a robo-lobotomy on one of the battle droids and found this memory.”  
  
The table projected a hologram of a Faust man with a long head and dark marks beneath his eyes. Crossing his arms, Obi-Wan asked who the man was.  
  
“Doctor Nuvo Vindi,” said Typho. “Senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago.”  
  
Typho pressed a button on the holoprojector and the hologram began to speak. “Good news, my soulless automaton friends!” Doctor Vindi said. Anakin frowned. “We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs.”  
  
Threepio started, and looked to Artoo. “He said ‘bombs,’” he said to the astromech. Artoo beeped quietly.  
  
“We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system,” Vindi continued. “Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver by –” The memory cut ended, and the holoprojector turned off.  
  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “If those bombs get delivered,” he said. “We’ll be facing a galaxy wide plague.” He shared a look with Anakin as he added, “The war will be the least of our worries.”  
  
Bringing another image up on the projector, Typho told them the good news. “Senator Amidala found the lab,” he said. “She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared.”  
  
Anakin clenched his jaw, but kept silent.  
  
“We’ve managed to get a geo-scan of the area,” Typho continued.  
  
Obi-wan studied the holomap closely. “It’s… enormous,” he said.  
  
Highlighting points on the map, Typho said, “It looks like there are three entry points. Here, here, and here.” The map lit up as he spoke. “This appears to be the main lab.”  
  
“And the bombs?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Typho frowned. “There seems to be an above average amount of radiation in this area,” another part of the map lit up. “It's likely where they're being assembled.”  
  
Obi-Wan started to speak. “If Padmé has alerted them to our presence in any way –”  
  
“If Padmé’s in there,” Anakin interrupted angrily, “And then we go in guns blazing, she may get killed.” He gave Obi-Wan a pointed look.  
  
Obi-Wan’s face remained carefully blank. “It is a risk we have to take,” he said. “Doctor Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab.”  
  
Anakin nearly exploded. Taking a deep breath in, he said, “And if one detonates during the attack?”  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him evenly. “Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy,” he said.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to plan,” Typho said quietly, before leaving the room.  
  
Anakin took a step towards Obi-Wan. “It’s Padmé, Obi-Wan,” he said quietly.  
  
“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan. “I know. But you have to put that aside, for now. If this virus gets out, it will hurt the things she loves, too. If we fail because you put her first, then everyone on Naboo will suffer for it.” He looked Anakin in the eyes. “Sola,” he said. “Ryoo and Pooja. Ahsoka. Padmé’s parents, the Queen. If it spreads beyond Naboo, and reaches Coruscant…”  
  
Anakin looked away. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Okay.”  
  
Obi-Wan put his arms around Anakin’s shoulders, and Anakin rested his head against Obi-Wan’s. They stood that way for a moment, Anakin trying to take comfort from the embrace. When they pulled apart, Obi-Wan said, “Come on. The sooner we get started, the better.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka sat behind Peppi Bow, riding one of the Gungan’s shaaks. They had passed a river, and entered the Eastern Swamplands. Beneath the trees, Ahsoka spotted a yellow-and-silver ship, and recognised it as Padmé’s.  
  
“This the ship belonging to them,” Peppi Bow confirmed as they approached.  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “So where are they?” she asked.  
  
Peppi leapt off the shaak with the grace of a Jedi, and Ahsoka followed. Scanning the area, Ahsoka noticed that Padmé and Jar Jar’s footprints stopped a short distance from the ship. She frowned. People didn’t just vanish into thin air.  
  
She turned to speak to Peppi. Something had popped out of the ground beneath the Gungan and was rising. Ahsoka glanced down and saw a small periscope camera. Ahsoka dropped to the ground, out of sight, and whispered, “Peppi, it’s a scope. Don’t let them see you.”  
  
The Gungan struggled to balance on the head of the scope, as Ahsoka moved around carefully. With a well-timed leap she knocked Peppi to the ground behind a tree root, hiding them from the camera. The scope hadn’t spotted them.  
  
“I have to contact Anakin,” Ahsoka said. She touched her wrist-comm, and spoke into it. “Master, are you there?”  
  
His strained voice responded through her comm. “Did you find her?” he asked.  
  
Ahsoka frowned. “Negative,” she said, wishing she had different news. She was worried about Padmé, too, but she had to think with her head. She hoped Anakin would do the same.  
  
“I think she’s inside the lab.” Looking around, Ahsoka added, “The whole area is wired with pressure sensors. There's no way to get in without being detected.” She took a deep breath in. “But I'm more than happy to –”  
  
“No!” Anakin snapped. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan’s more reasonable voice came through the comm. “Do not attempt to get inside,” he said. He sent her a holomap of the area to her palm holoprojector. “I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility.” He and Anakin appeared in the projector and she was relieved to see that Obi-Wan was holding Anakin’s hand. Anakin shunned the touch of most people, but she, Obi-Wan and Padmé seemed to be the exception. She hoped it would help keep him calm.  
  
“It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches.” Obi-Wan finished the briefing.  
  
Ahsoka nodded at them. “You can count on me,” she said with a smile.  
  
Anakin looked up at her. “Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips,” he said, trying to keep the worry from his voice. “They’ll have your back.”  
  
They signed off. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, and said, “She’ll be okay.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Then he let go of Anakin’s hand as shuttles landed in the hangar. The clones had arrived.  
  
“But Rex _knows_ ,” Anakin complained, trying to take Obi-Wan’s hand again.  
  
“Yes,” said Obi-Wan. “But the others don’t. Go on,” he said. “Focus on the Doctor. Remember –”  
  
“I know what’s at stake here,” Anakin replied quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. “May the Force be with you, Anakin,” he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Padmé had tried to escape, but Doctor Vindi had battle droids at his disposal. Now, she and Jar Jar were bound to a post in the middle of a room. Doctor Vindi had gloated for so long that Padmé had stopped listening.  
  
She was terrified that no one would come to stop him. Terrified that Naboo would be infected with the Blue Shadow Virus. Padmé had heard of the virus before, and knew that it had been destroyed for a reason. Doctor Vindi fanatically believed the virus had a right to exist.  
  
The Separatists had funded his genocidal experiment to destroy Naboo, but there was no way to control a virus like that. It would kill people from the Republic and Separatist Alliance alike. Padmé had no idea what the Separatist Alliance hoped to gain from this madness.  
  
She was startled out of her reverie when an explosion shook the bunker. Glancing up at the roof, she frowned. The room trembled, alarms blaring through the air. The Doctor shouted instructions to the droids, then turned to Padmé as he placed a helmet over his head.  
  
“Friends of yours, I assume?” he said, walking over to them. “They arrived quicker than I would have thought.”  
  
Padmé scowled at him. There was a commotion outside the room. More explosions shook the bunker. A moment later, Anakin arrived at the door. He cut through it with his lightsaber and kicked it down, rushing into the room with four clone troopers.  
  
“Padmé!” he shouted, and stepped forward.  
  
“Take another step, and your friends die,” said Vindi.  
  
Without warning, Padmé felt an intense pain as electricity coursed through her. She couldn’t stop herself from crying out. She barely heard as Vindi demanded Anakin and the clones drop their weapons. She barely heard as Anakin told his men to obey.  
  
Then the electricity switched off. Padmé looked at Anakin as the droids surrounded him. In no time, he and the clones were backed against a wall. Padmé could only listen as Doctor Vindi taunted Anakin. The Doctor had read him well.  
  
“I realise I won’t be able to hold you long, Jedi,” Vindi said as he placed a tube of the virus into a container. “That is why I’m going to give you a choice.”  
  
Padmé hung her head as Anakin replied. “Fine with me,” he said. “As long as one of the options is killing you.” He never thought ahead. Padmé heard the droids take aim at him, preparing to fire.  
  
Vindi laughed. “How about… capture me, or save your friends?”  
  
Padmé knew what Anakin would choose. If the others didn’t get there in time, Naboo would be in serious danger. Yet, she would do the same for him.  
  
Then, her mind went blank as electricity once again wracked her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Anakin rushed forward as Vindi fled the lab. Rolling, he grabbed his lightsaber and sliced his way through the droids. Despite having no weapons, the clone troopers joined the fray, taking down two droids with their bare hands. Anakin plunged his lightsaber into the controls, switching off the electricity. Then he ran to Padmé’s side, and dropped to his knees.  
  
Putting his hands on her cheeks, he asked, “Are you okay?”  
  
Dazedly, Padmé smiled up at him. “Ani, how about next time you rescue me before you kill all the battle droids?”  
  
Smiling, Anakin said, “A little thank you would go a long way.”  
  
He untied them, then helped Padmé to her feet. Turning to address the clones, he said, “Grab your blasters. We need to find that Doctor.”  
  
They headed off in down the corridor, following Vindi. As they reached a crossroads, Anakin’s comm beeped. Anakin answered it as he stopped to figure out which way to go.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s voice came clear through the comm. “I’m guessing you didn’t capture the doctor?”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m working on it!” he said. “Have you got the bombs?”  
  
“I’m working on it,” Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled fondly as he and the others headed down the left corridor. “Doctor Vindi has remotely activated the bombs. They’re counting down.”  
  
Anakin felt a pang of fear. Padmé was safe, but now Obi-Wan was in danger. “That’s _great_!” he said sarcastically.  
  
“And on top of that,” Obi-Wan continued, ignoring Anakin’s comment. “One of them seems to be missing.”  
  
“It’ll be down here somewhere,” Anakin replied. Hitting a button on his commlink, he called Ahsoka. “Ahsoka,” he said. “We’ve got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We’ve got a mis –”  
  
He turned a corner and nearly ran straight into Ahsoka. She pulled up, and looked at him. “Master?” she said, confused.  
  
Anakin kept going as if they hadn’t nearly collided. “We’ve got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy doctor on the loose,” he said.  
  
Behind him, Padmé looked thoughtful. “Missing bomb?” she said. “I saw Doctor Vindi give a little droid a bomb.”  
  
Anakin glanced at her, then looked back at the clones and Ahsoka. “Split up,” he said. “Find that droid.” With a hand gesture, he and four of the clone troopers continued down the corridor. Ahsoka and Rex went the opposite way. After a moment, Padmé and Jar Jar went a different direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Anakin caught up to Vindi on the landing platform. His droids turned to face Anakin as he rushed towards them, but Anakin cut them down easily. Facing the Doctor, he said, “Leaving so soon?”  
  
Holding up a vial of the virus, the Doctor replied, “You are running out of time!” On his wrist, a red light was counting down to the detonation of the bombs. Throwing the vial into the air, Vindi said, “Catch!”  
  
Anakin had no choice but to throw himself after the vial. He barely managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Unfortunately, Vindi had thrown it into the room outside the landing platform, and he closed the door behind Anakin.  
  
Anakin got to his feet, stabbing his lightsaber through the thick metal door. As he cut through it, he contacted Obi-Wan.  
  
“Obi-Wan!” he said in a panicked tone. “Doctor Vindi’s escaping, he’s at the landing platform!”  
  
He felt relieved when Obi-Wan replied that he was on his way. Anakin turned his attention back to the door. Obi-Wan arrived soon after, four clones close behind. Anakin finished cutting through the door as Obi-Wan caught up.  
  
They pushed the door down together. Vindi fired at them from the slowly rising platform. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, Anakin following suit. They split into two groups, two clones following Obi-Wan down one side of the room, two following Anakin. As they reached the platform, Obi-Wan launched himself the Force, grabbing onto the side of the platform. He hoisted himself up as Vindi fired on the troops and Anakin below.  
  
Anakin stopped the clones from firing. “If he drops one of those vials,” he said. “We’re finished.”  
  
The clones obeyed, staying low and out of Vindi’s range. Anakin did his best to block the Doctor’s bolts. Then he ran forward, launching himself at the platform and making his way to the top.  
  
As Obi-Wan struggled to pull himself up, Vindi flicked three vials of the virus into the air. Obi-Wan threw himself backwards, catching two of the vials mid-air. He hit the ground with an ‘oof,’ bouncing, then caught the third vial.  
  
As the launch pad rose through the roof of the landing bay, Anakin leapt between Vindi and his ship. There was no time for him to worry about what had happened to Obi-Wan. Pointing his saber at the Doctor, he said, “You’re under arrest.”  
  
The Doctor glared, but dropped his blaster to the ground. Then, he took a vial of the virus from his case, and smiled at Anakin. As Vindi laughed, Anakin saw the pink Gungan climbing onto the platform behind him. Before Vindi could shatter the vial, Peppi had knocked him to the ground. Anakin threw himself after the vial that had been flung from Vindi’s hand.  
  
Peppi smacked Vindi with her staff, sending a jolt of electricity through him. As Anakin came back, Vindi grinned.  
  
“We’re all going to die!” he shouted dramatically. The timer on his wrist flicked down to one. Then – nothing.  
  
“What happened?” Vindi asked.  
  
Anakin smiled. Speaking into his comm, he said, “Ahsoka, are you there?”  
  
Obi-Wan and the four clone troopers joined him on the platform.  
  
“I’m here, Master,” came Ahsoka’s reply. “The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?”  
  
Anakin shared a smile with Obi-Wan. “Deactivated as well,” he responded. Then, “Have you seen Padmé?”  
  
He heard Ahsoka’s sigh. “She’s right next to me,” Ahsoka said. Sarcastically, she added, “I’m okay too! Thanks for asking!”  
  
Anakin laughed. Then he turned to the clones. “All right, men,” he said. “Take Doctor Vindi in.”  
  
As the clones took Vindi aboard the ship, Anakin took a step towards Obi-Wan. “That was close,” he said quietly. He brushed his fingers against Obi-Wan’s cheek. “If that virus had escaped, everyone on Naboo would be dead.”  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin took his hand away. “Oh well,” he said. “Just another boring day, saving the universe.”  
  
Anakin chuckled. He stopped himself from embracing Obi-Wan. Crossing his arms, he said, “Well, let’s get this sleemo back to Theed so we can help Padmé and Ahsoka clean up.”  
  
Obi-Wan surprised him by pulling him into a hug. He kissed Anakin’s cheek, then pulled away from him before anyone could see.  
  
“What did I tell you, Anakin?” he said. “Everything worked out.”  
  
Anakin smiled at him. “I guess it did,” he said. Obi-Wan let him go, and they walked up the ramp, into the ship.


	11. Chapter 11

That was when the alarms started blaring.  
  
“The virus is liberated!” The Doctor laughed. Anakin glared at him.  
  
“You are doomed, young Jedi,” Vindi continued. “Along with the rest of the planet.” Anakin had to stop himself from punching the Doctor.  
  
An explosion shook the landing bay, and Anakin nearly fell onto Obi-Wan. The clones pulled Doctor Vindi aboard, and Obi-Wan followed. Standing on the ramp of the ship, Anakin contacted Ahsoka over his comm. “Ahsoka,” he said. “What’s going on?”  
  
His heart nearly stopped as she answered. “The droids released the virus,” she said. “But we managed to seal the lab.”  
  
Afraid to hear the answer, he asked, “And Padmé?”  
  
There was a pause. Then, “We… haven’t heard from her since the bomb.”  
  
As Obi-Wan muscled Doctor Vindi into a seat behind him, Anakin began to panic. It was cut short when he heard Padmé’s voice over his comm.  
  
“Anakin, can you hear me?” she asked.  
  
“Padmé, I’m here,” he replied. “Are you all right?” He couldn’t keep the worry from his voice.  
  
“Yes,” she said. Anakin closed his eyes. “For the time being.”  
  
He felt Obi-Wan move to his side, and reached out to take his hand. The contact provided some relief.  
  
“Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off,” Padmé continued. “We’re wearing protective suits.”  
  
Anakin smiled, and sighed with relief. Then he said, “The virus is loose. But Ahsoka’s sealed off the entire facility.”  
  
His heart dropped when Padmé pointed out any droids still inside would try to escape. That would release the virus into Naboo. Obi-Wan had been right. This was bigger than any of them.  
  
“I’ll do what I can to stop them,” said Padmé. Anakin felt sick. “I will not let that virus escape.”  
  
Quietly, Anakin told her to be careful. Obi-Wan squeezed his hand, then let go. It was just the two of them in the back of the shuttle, with Doctor Vindi strapped to a seat. They turned to interrogate him.  
  
Anakin drew his blade on the Doctor.  
  
“Where’s the antidote?” he asked, a sharp edge in his tone. It took a lot of self-control not to cut the Faust down when he laughed.  
  
“You mistake my role, Jedi,” the Doctor answered with a smug smile. “My job was to manufacture a plague, not cure it.”  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth. “We don’t have time for games,” he said.  
  
Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. “Patience, Anakin,” he said gently. Looking at Doctor Vindi, he added. “There’s more than one way to skin a womp rat.”  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. “What do you mean?” he asked.  
  
“The fastest way to save Ahsoka, and Senator Amidala, is to get Doctor Vindi back to the capital and find an antidote.”  
  
Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. Looming over Doctor Vindi, he said, “You won’t be so lucky next time.”  
  
Obi-Wan touched Anakin’s arm lightly, and Anakin turned to him. With a jerk of his head, Obi-Wan indicated that they leave Vindi in Artoo’s capable hands, and join the clones in the cockpit.


	12. Chapter 12

In the facility, Ahsoka was trying to stay calm. She’d heard Anakin and Padmé’s exchange over the comms. She was glad they were both okay, but she was worried. If something happened to Padmé’s protective suit, if the virus leaked into the safe room she was hiding in, if one of the clones got sick…  
  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She had to banish those thoughts, or she wouldn’t be able to help.  
  
Then one of her fears was realised.  
  
Denal slammed his fists against the computer. “Some of the virus got in here!” he said, turning to Rex and Ahsoka. “We didn’t close the door fast enough!”  
  
Rex put his hands on his hips. “We may be dead men,” he said, and Ahsoka looked at him carefully. “But we can still stop those droids.”  
  
Ahsoka touched Rex’s arm. “Don’t worry,” she said. “Anakin will find a cure.” With a smile, she added, “We’re not dead yet.”  
  
Over the comm, Ahsoka heard Padmé. “Is anyone out there?”  
  
“Senator Amidala!” Ahsoka answered. “We’re trapped in a safe room at the end of Complex B.”  
  
“We’ll be right there,” said Padmé. A pause. “Are you contaminated?”  
  
Ahsoka looked around the room, her smile fading. One of the clones – Oz, she thought – coughed.  
  
“I’m afraid so,” she said quietly.  
  
They waited.  
  
There didn’t seem to be anything to say.  
  
When Ahsoka couldn’t bear to wait any longer, she contacted Padmé.  
  
“Senator Amidala, where are you?” she asked.  
  
To Ahsoka’s relief, Padmé replied, “We’re right outside your safety room.”  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, “Can you get the door open?”  
  
The door to the room slid open, and a cloud of deadly blue gas flooded into the room. In the doorway stood Padmé and Jar Jar. Ahsoka was glad to see that Padmé was safe. Padmé walked over to her, then pulled her into a hug.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ahsoka,” she said quietly.  
  
Ahsoka took a step back, conscious of the clones. “Don’t worry about us,” she said. “We have a job to do.”  
  
Padmé nodded. “There aren’t many droids left,” she said. “We saw some heading towards the south entrance.”  
  
Ahsoka set her shoulders. Beside her, Captain Rex moved forward to hand Padmé his rifle.  
  
“As long as we’re able,” Ahsoka said. “We’ll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound.”  
  
“You take the north corridor, and we’ll take the south,” said Padmé.  
  
Ahsoka nodded. Rex gestured for Ringo and Oz to go with Padmé. He and Denal went with Ahsoka.


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin was furious.  
  
Well, he was terrified. Every second he spent away from the compound, Ahsoka was dying. Padmé was at risk, too.  
  
Captain Typho had sent them on a mission to Iego to find a root that would cure the virus. Obi-Wan had tried to keep Anakin calm, but the panic rising in Anakin had quickly turned to anger. There was nothing Obi-Wan could do about that.  
  
Anakin would have rushed off to Iego alone if Obi-Wan hadn’t agreed to come with him. Now, they flew through a graveyard of ships towards a Separatist controlled planet.  
  
“You nearly revealed your relationship with Padmé to Captain Typho,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “If you don’t learn to control yourself, Anakin, we could all suffer for it.”  
  
Anakin kept his eyes level, concentrating on dodging the debris. “Can we talk about this another time, Obi-Wan?” he asked. “I’m a little busy right now.”  
  
“Do you want to be the reason Padmé loses her place in the Senate?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“Of course I don’t, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied. “But right now, I don’t want _you_ to be the reason we crash land on this Force-forsaken planet.”  
  
“Fine,” said Obi-Wan. “But we _will_ talk about this later.”


	14. Chapter 14

They had disabled all the battle droids they could find, but in the process Padmé had ripped a hole in her environmental suit. Ahsoka was trying desperately hard not to blame herself, but she couldn’t help feeling that it was her fault. If she’d been faster, or smarter, or…  
  
At least Naboo was safe.  
  
Ahsoka was feeling the effects of the virus as badly as the clones were. Their faces were lined with blue veins, and there were deep shadows beneath their eyes.  
  
They were sitting together quietly, waiting to die. They hadn’t heard from Anakin or Obi-Wan. Rex, Ahsoka and Padmé sat close to one another, Ahsoka resting her head on Padmé’s shoulder.  
  
Rex cleared his throat and looked at Padmé. “I wanted to ask you a question,” he said. “I wanted to find a better time to do this, but…”  
  
Padmé looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “What is it, Rex?”  
  
Rex looked away. “I was meaning to ask you anyway, Ma’am, but I never found the time. I know it’s none of my business, but… are you and Skywalker… involved?”  
  
Padmé smiled. “What?” she asked.  
  
Ahsoka looked between the two of them. “Should I be here for this?” she asked.  
  
“Only,” Rex looked uncomfortable now. “I walked in on…” he coughed into his hand, and it was hard to tell if it were the virus or his own embarrassment. “On General Kenobi and Skywalker.”  
  
Ahsoka put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. It quickly turned into coughs, and Padmé rubbed her back gently.  
  
“So you thought he was cheating on me,” Padmé said quietly.  
  
Rex nodded. “I wasn’t sure,” he said. “That is, I wasn’t sure you and Skywalker were together. If you are, though…”  
  
“Thank you, Rex,” said Padmé. She touched his shoulder. “You’re a good man.”  
  
Ahsoka looked at both of them, then started to laugh again.  
  
“What’s gotten into her?” Rex asked, looking at Ahsoka.  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “Ahsoka knows,” she said. Rex raised an eyebrow. “Ahsoka knows about… Anakin, Obi-Wan, and myself,” Padmé clarified.  
  
Rex raised both eyebrows. “Oh,” he said. Then, “Oh. I guess that makes sense.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to find out… the way you found out, Rex,” said Padmé, as Ahsoka tried to stop another coughing fit. “We wanted to tell you, but…”  
  
“A secret’s best kept the fewer people know it,” Rex said wisely. “I understand, Senator.”  
  
Padmé smiled at him. “Thank you, Rex.”  
  
After a moment, Rex spoke. “We should let Skywalker and Kenobi know our situation,” he said quietly. “That we’ve destroyed the droids.”  
  
“We’ll contact him,” said Padmé. Getting to her feet, she helped Ahsoka stand. She called Anakin’s ship on her holoprojector.  
  
When Anakin appeared on the projector, Ahsoka said, “Anakin? Can you hear me?”  
  
She heard him order Artoo to amplify the signal. She knew they looked like death, but she reported to him as she’d been taught.  
  
“Promise me no one will ever open this bunker,” Padmé said, holding Ahsoka stay standing. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Goodbye Anakin,” she said. If only they could have had more time. If only… “I love –”  
  
The transmission cut out before she could finish what she was saying.  
  
Ahsoka took Padmé’s hand, and they walked back to Rex. Sitting down together, Ahsoka said quietly, “He knows. He knows you love him. He’ll save us.”  
  
She had so much faith in Anakin.


	15. Chapter 15

Padmé woke in a stretcher outside the compound. Anakin stood over her, studying her with worry in his eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
“Padmé,” he said gently. “I spoke with the medical droid. He expects you’ll make a full recovery.”  
  
“I never lost faith in you,” Padmé said quietly. It hurt to speak. “None of us did.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “Well, that’s good to hear,” he said. “Cause there were a few moments we weren’t so sure ourselves.”  
  
Padmé looked at him fondly, as the droid brought her aboard the shuttle. “Well, you did make it,” she said. “And, by the way, Ahsoka was brilliant.”  
  
“She always is,” Anakin said.  
  
Padmé reached for his hand. “I trust I’ll see you soon, General Skywalker?” she asked.  
  
“Of course,” he said. Squeezing her hand, he let the droid take her away.  
  
Anakin made his way to Ahsoka. “You did a fantastic job today, Snips,” he said, grinning. There were no words to express the level of relief he felt.  
  
“All thanks to your training, Master,” she said, her voice hoarse. His heart soared.  
  
With a cocky grin, Anakin said, “You’re right. I probably do deserve most of the credit.”  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him, smiling.  
  
Then he looked at her, pride clear in his expression. “But not all of it,” he said.  
  
Ahsoka struggled to speak. “Good thing… I know you don’t mean… everything you say,” she said, between breaths.  
  
Anakin touched her shoulder. Then, moving away, he ordered the pilot to take them to the medcentre. As the shuttle left, Anakin raised a hand in farewell as Obi-Wan came to his side.  
  
“They’re going to be okay,” he said quietly. Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin, and Anakin turned into the embrace, hugging Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan patted him on the back.  
  
“Come on,” said Obi-Wan, pulling away from the hug. “Let’s go back to Theed.”  
  
“I can’t believe we met an actual Angel,” Anakin said, as they boarded their shuttle. “Padmé’s not gonna believe this.”  
  
“You can tell her all about our trip to Iego when she’s feeling better, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “You have to let her rest, and Ahsoka too. They probably won’t be up for stories for the time being.”  
  
“I know,” said Anakin. He couldn’t stop smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks later, Ahsoka, Padmé, and the clones were released from the medcentre. Obi-Wan and Anakin came to escort them back to Coruscant. On the trip back, Anakin delved into the details of his and Obi-Wan’s expedition to Iego.  
  
They sat together in Obi-Wan and Anakin’s quarters. Ahsoka was leaning on Padmé, Padmé’s arm around her shoulders. Obi-Wan sat beside them, back resting against the wall. Anakin sat opposite, on the other bed, leaning forward to tell them his story.  
  
“You had to fight a plant?” Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.  
  
“A plant with teeth,” Anakin corrected. Padmé and Obi-Wan both smiled fondly. “And, Padmé,” Anakin said. “You won’t believe this.”  
  
She waited a moment for him to continue. When she realised he was waiting for her, she asked, “What won’t I believe, Ani?”  
  
“We met an _actual_ Angel,” he said. “The Separatists had forced them to move from the moons to Iego itself. Before now, I’d only ever heard deep space pilots talk about them.”  
  
Padmé’s smile widened to a grin. She remembered their first meeting, too.  
  
“So what happened next?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Anakin explained how the local legend of a ghost in the stratosphere was actually a net of lasers left by the Separatists. He went into detail about how he and Obi-Wan had managed to disable it, freeing the people of Iego and reaching Naboo with the cure for the Blue Shadow Virus.  
  
“You’re exaggerating your flying again, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin laughed. “I am not,” he said, grinning.  
  
“Oh, uh,” Rex stood in the doorway of the room.  
  
Anakin looked at him. “What is it, Captain?” he asked.  
  
“I – we’re nearing Coruscant,” he said. “I can leave if you want.”  
  
“It’s fine, Rex,” said Padmé. “You’re in on this now, too.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re all friends here,” Anakin said. “Padmé told me that you told her that you know what’s going on.”  
  
“To be fair, sir, I felt I had a duty to let Senator Amidala know,” Rex pointed out.  
  
Anakin grinned. “You shouldn’t have even known about Padmé and I,” he said.  
  
“The two of you aren’t exactly subtle,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
Ahsoka scoffed. “The clones have a betting pool on you guys,” she said.  
  
Rex looked away as Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé looked to him for confirmation.  
  
“They think that either you’re with Padmé, or Obi-Wan, or you’re cheating with one or the other,” Ahsoka said. “Only some of the clones think that you’re all together.” She made a circular movement with her hands.  
  
“Is this true, Rex?” Anakin asked.  
  
Rex nodded. “I didn’t place a bet, sir,” he said.  
  
“I bet you didn’t,” said Anakin. “Or you’d have been collecting your winnings.”  
  
“What are we going to do about this?” Obi-Wan asked.  
  
“If we do anything, rumours will only grow,” said Padmé.  
  
“So we leave it be,” said Anakin. “The five of us know the truth, and we keep it that way.”  
  
“Maybe you should practice subtlety, Master,” Ahsoka said with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed. “That way there wouldn’t be any rumours.”  
  
Anakin hopped up to place a kiss on Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I didn’t seem to hear you complaining when –”  
  
Obi-Wan stood abruptly and said, “Ahsoka, Rex, I’m going to go check on… come with me,” he left the room. Rex and Anakin shared a look before Rex followed. Ahsoka lingered behind.  
  
“You’ll tell me the rest of the story later, won’t you?” she asked.  
  
“That was pretty much it, Snips,” he said. “But you can tell me about what happened with you?” As her face fell, he hastily added, “Only if you want to.”  
  
Ahsoka stood, and said, “I think I’d rather just play a hologame with you when we’re back. If that’s all right.”  
  
Anakin gave her a hug. “Of course,” he said. “That sounds like a good plan.”


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan and Padmé sat together in her apartments. Padmé had fixed them drinks, and they were sitting quietly.  
  
“Anakin needs help,” Obi-Wan said, finally. Padmé glanced at him. “He’s struggling,” Obi-Wan explained. “At this point he should have better control of his emotions. And yet a few weeks ago he… lashed out at me. When you and Ahsoka were in danger I could feel his rage and… well, it was too much. I can’t imagine this will go away on its own.”  
  
Padmé regarded him evenly. “Obi-Wan,” she started quietly. “The Jedi –”  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “This isn’t about the Jedi, Padmé. This is about Anakin, and our relationship with him.”  
  
Padmé looked away. “What can we do?” she asked. She sighed, and took a sip of her drink. “Short of asking him to leave the Order…”  
  
Obi-Wan tilted his head. “What would that accomplish?” he asked.  
  
Padmé’s gaze was steely as she met his eyes. “I wouldn’t ask it of him,” she said quietly. “He has a duty to the Republic, as do I. But if it would help him, if leaving the Order would help him recover. Then I would.”  
  
Obi-Wan couldn’t look at her.  
  
“Do you think it would help?” she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked into his drink. “I don’t know,” he said. When he looked up, he saw that Padmé looked as worried as he felt. “I… don’t want that to happen, Padmé.”  
  
“You wouldn’t be losing him, Obi-Wan.” Padmé sighed. “I won’t ask him. He wouldn’t leave Ahsoka, anyway. I know that much.”  
  
“No,” said Obi-Wan. “He wouldn’t.”


End file.
